The security of computing resources and associated data is of high importance in many contexts. As virtualized computing environments are becoming a new mainstream method for providing users with virtual computer systems, such as virtual machines and containers, which are quickly taking the place of hard devices. However, security in a virtualized environment is quite different with the previous computer security control problems. Current methods for providing security in a computing environment using differing cryptographic techniques require constant maintenance and human-interaction to carefully monitor for possible attacks. Cryptosystems depend on the source of randomness being truly random; as pseudorandom number generators work by taking a seed value and computing a sequence of pseudorandom numbers using an algorithm, knowing the random seed can lead to an attacker to be able to predict the entire sequence. Therefore, it is important that the seed be truly random and the seed be private from potential attackers.